Fated Discontent
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: Nia Thomas is a werewolf out for revenge against any vampires of her kind. But when her 'pack' takes her to Mystic Falls in search of Mason Lockwood, she finds herself trapped between helping her new friends or following the mission. Tyler/ OC
1. Newbie Watch

_Hello All! This is my second attempt at a TVD Story that will hopefully turn out like I wanted the first one to! I had lots of ideas for Twisted Fates, but then I kept coming across newer ideas the more of the newer seasons I watched. So now I am going to do this one~! Taking place about halfway through season 2, Nia is going to be a werewolf (no witch, no vamp sorry things got too mary sue with what I did with her there.) with Jules' group looking to break the curse of the moon. She no longer looks like Emma Roberts either, her face claim is Holland Roden from Teen Wolf! Hope you Nia fans like the changes, and that any new fans like the story!_

_**The Vampire Diaries and all other Trademarks are subject to copyright from each of their respective owners, I have no intention of profiting from their work with this piece of fiction.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Newbie Watch<em>

Thick red tendrils slipped from their bindings at the top of my head as I pushed up from the ground and lowered myself with a quick release of muscle. The Blonde hues continually catching my eye in small flashes of light, as I pushed on. Sweat gathering around my brow, I gave myself five more before falling to the ground, my entire being on fire from hours of intense training that a mere three months prior would have had me passing out with more than just a damp forehead. Rolling onto my back, I allowed myself a musing tilt of the head.

_Though I suppose that's what it's like to have a flesh eating animal living within you and waiting to push itself out once a month...makes your other monthly cycle feel like child's play, really. _Tucking my feet beneath the lip of the bookcase next to me, I moved to do some curls to 'tone' my stomach. _At least the constant workout keeps the wolf at bay and I can have my own mind. Not really ready for the inner monologue that comes with. _I sighed, not really sure how to process all that I'd learned in the past few months. Evidently, when my family was caught in the species war with vampires, they had thought that I would never activate this part of my genetics.

The phone rang, but it went ignored as I continued my daily workout: not my house, not my friend, not my problem. Well, that and the fact that I had been told under no circumstances was I to communicate with anyone outside of the pack. Usually when my caretaker's friend 'Mason' didn't pick up, there was an unspoken agreement that no messages would be left. _Just because it was all telemarketers doesn't mean there is an official agreement. Besides some woman named Carol has been calling ever since he left for some town in Virginia. _I kept up with my crunches, waiting for Jules to come out of the shower to handle the phone. Or at the very least tell me what to do next. After the machine picked it up however, I heard a newer, deeper voice call out, stopping me mid-curl.

"Mason, it's Tyler..._again_." He seemed kind of agitated, but also very desperate in the most pained and aggravating way. "Look, your cell's voicemail is full. I need to talk to you. It's the full moon tomorrow and…"

As he paused, I pushed myself up, walking to the machine and trying to resist the urge to pick up the phone. Whoever this Tyler was, he sounded like he could use some help, and to Hell if I was going to be forced to do it. We all learned in a different way. Especially if this whole call is talking about what I was presuming and had something to do with when I dealt with my first turn. I felt myself scoff with a curl of my lip. _Well tough, he can be a fellow pup and rough it out the way I did. At least he knows what he's expecting and not having to deal with it unprepared. _He spoke up again, sounding slightly more distracted than before.

"I found your recording and I'm freaking out over here." I felt my hand hover over the phone, clamping my lips shut with my teeth. Every part of me was screaming to tell this frat wannabe to just tackle this problem like all the other testosterone filled annoyances he probably battles against. I mean really, if it was one of Mason's videos it tells you what to do right in the damn thing. _Then again, being a hardass might be hard when the it calls for the real thing there, Slick. _

"So, just call me back,_ please._"

The line went dead, my hand no longer having a use at it's hovered position, making me slid along the back of the couch. Turning to grab my water bottle I paused to see Jules eyeing me as she leaned against the doorframe that lead to Mason's bedroom and bathroom. She had on a pair of denim shorts and a pink, flowy spaghetti strap and a gemmed necklace. It wasn't what she was wearing that threw me off however, but the look on her face as she thought. I grabbed my things and tossed them into my bag, eyeing her nervously.

"Why do I have a feeling that we're going to see your friend and that I'm not going to like this little mission?"

She smiled at me, her flipping her waves over her shoulder, "Because based on your reaction to that phone call? You won't."

"_Perfect._" I mumbled, "Let me go shower and we can hit the road in fifteen."

* * *

><p>Twelve hours of driving and a quick pit stop shower later, I was dressed to impress with my long sleeve and cropped grey tee and a short, blue ruffled skirt over suede ankle boots that brought me to an average 5'5". For jewelry I had on a princess themed charm bracelet paired with a blue and pink flower ring, followed by a key charm at my throat and a bird cage hanging around my ribs. My leather messenger banged against my hip as I stepped down from Jules' jeep, eyeing the big white mansion cautiously. Jules had changed into some brown pants with a tan shirt and jean jacket, a small brown leather bag on her shoulder. As she slammed her door shut and joined me at the steps I looked to her with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"You want to tell me what the plan is exactly?" I mused, walking up the steps behind her.

"We ask about Mason, see if they know anything." We stopped at the door and she looked at me sternly, "Under no circumstances are you to let Tyler out of your sight."

I sighed, running a hand through my curls, "Of course I'm on newbie watch…" I noticed the look on her, "Not that being a newbie is a bad thing...speaking from experience. Just disorienting. It'll be interesting to see how he manages."

She smiled tightly her satisfaction with my answer shown as she rang the doorbell. We were met by a confused looking Tyler as he opened the door with a duffel that I was pretty sure didn't hold football gear. _And let my stupidly obvious observations continue!_ I smiled as warmly as I could , the teen looking every bit as I had suspected, tall, dark, admittedly kinda handsome, and full of an egotistical arrogance that I knew I was going to hate. The three of us let out a few 'hi's only for Jules to let the silence get awkward.

She laughed lightly, "Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida." She turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "And this is my niece Valinia. You must be Tyler."

He nodded, confused that she would know him, "Yeah...Nice to meet you." He shook her hand, and then took mine, his handshake warm and strong. _Huh...at least he's polite, kept eyecontact and everything. _

Jules noticed my silent scrutiny, so she rubbed my shoulder in warning, "So, I know it's weird for us to just stop by, but we're just trying to track down Mason. _More like trying to figure out if he's even alive… Mason never misses an appointment if what Jules says about him is right. And when a werewolf doesn't show up? Well that usually means fowl play. _

Tyler's mom, who I can only assume is Carol, shook her head, "Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now."

I gave Jules a worried glance, needing an excuse to now look at Tyler and his curious glances in my direction. She looked back at me, then to the lockwoods, her voice remorseful and worried. "See...that's the thing... he's not."

Carol looked to Tyler worriedly, then to us. "Why don't you come inside and we'll talk, Tyler's just heading out, but I can see what I can do to help."

Jules nodded and as Tyler slipped by me, I took my queue. "If You'll excuse me, Mrs. Lockwood, I think I'm going to slip into town to see if anyone else has seen him. I mean, if that's okay with you, Aunt Jules."

Carol smiled lightly, "Of Course, see if Tyler can give you a lift."

"I think I will, thanks." I spun on my heel and ran down the steps, hoping that Jules knew what she was doing.

"Hey Tyler, was it?" He turned, looking to me curiously as I made my way to his car. "Hi...uhm…" I tucked a few strands behind my ear 'shyly'. _Man I hope this whole nervous schoolgirl thing works, because I really don't like it. _"I was gonna canvas the town to see if anyone else as seen Mason...do you mind giving me a lift?"

He looked into his trunk where his duffel was, then to me, debating on what to do. After a few seconds he nodded, "Yeah, sure...I'm heading to the Grille, so I guess I can take there."

I smiled, moving along the car, "Thanks!"

"No problem…" He said, watching me cautiously as he shut the trunk. When he got in he stayed quiet, looking to me curiously every now and again as he drove. After about five minutes, he finally turned to me, "So how do you and your Aunt know-"

I looked at him, and smirked as I saw where he was going. I cut him off, my voice back to my normal one, and my tone authoritative, "Cut the small talk and just ask me what you _really _want to know." When he looked at me in shock, I shook my head, "Here I'll help you and give you a hint. It has something to do with why we arrived shortly after your most recent call to your uncle."

"You know." He looked to the house then back to me, "Then are you both …?" I raised an eyebrow, making him work for it-because why not? _Might as well get some form of entertainment while I was here. _ "Well, you know a…" He looked around and then whispered as if he was afraid someone would hear him. "Werewolf?" _Let's hope Jules doesn't kill me for letting this out just yet...Maybe if she gave me the __**whole**__ plan every now and again I wouldn't have to improvise._

I smiled tightly, "Yup, about to start my fourth moon. We heard your call, and we're here to help." I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes over how much I have to nicen myself for his benefit. "As well as find out what happened to Mason."

He pulled over, looking at me skeptically, "Why should I trust you?"

"Very good question. You shouldn't." I said, leaning back in the seat with a smile, "But you don't really have an option, do you, Muscles?"

He sighed, and got out of the car, me following him as he grabbed his bag from the trunk. As I stood there with my arms crossed, he eyed my cautiously. "What?"

"Well, as much as I appreciated the ride and that you didn't attack me where I sat…" I leaned against the car, "Do we have a deal or not?"

He looked at me for a few seconds, shouldering the bag. I shook my head expectantly, waiting for whether or not I was going to have to force him into submission or if he was going to make this easy. _Please don't make it easy, please don't make it easy._ He held out a hand, making me arch an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying I _trust_ you, but having someone who knows what they're doing might help us."

I shook his hand, forcing myself not to pout, "Well, that's reassuring, but...who's us?"

He let go, moving into the Grille, "Come on, just follow me."

I complied, "Not like I have anything better to do." Tyler shot me a glare, but I just shrugged, "What? I only just got into town and you're the only one I know."

He rolled his eyes and we walked into the room, finding a table where a blonde girl in a brown leather coat was waiting.

Tyler leaned on the table, "Hey."

She smiled up at him, "Hey." When she saw me and the look on Tyler's face, she grew concerned, "What's wrong? Who's she?"

Tyler sighed, "This is Nia, Mason knows her and her aunt." I gave a small wave, "They stopped by the house where her Aunt said he never made it back to Florida." She looked shocked, "My mom is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when we left."

She nodded to Tyler, still looking a little worriedly, "Then why is she here?"

I opened my mouth to say something snide like 'to bake cookies' or 'to make you question my existence', but Tyler spoke up, ruining any chance I had at fun. _Well at least now I can check out the blonde cutie working at the bar...Though judging by the looks he's sending to __**this**__ blondie, I'm guessing that he's off limits. Though really, all the good ones are. _

"She's….sympathetic to my...situation, "He looked to me then her, "Look, we should get going."

She nodded, getting up "Yeah,"

We all moved to get back into Tyler's car, but on the way I noticed the blue ring on her finger, as well as her exchanging a look with some guy sitting at a table. I looked at him, but decided to focus instead on the ring on the girl's finger. She seemed to notice this and moved her hand into her pocket. Once we reached the door, I decided to smile lightly, and hold my hand out.

"Hey, so Tyler here, told you my name, but he failed to give me yours." She looked at me skeptically, "Look, I just want to know who you are, Blondie, you don't have to act like I'll bite your hand off."

She shook my hand, a tight smile on her face as we waited for Tyler to load his stuff into the trunk of her car. _Interesting use of her car instead…. wonder why that is. _"I'm Caroline."

I nodded, getting another look at the ring, "And how long have you been a vampire, Caroline?"

She let out a small, shocked noise, looking at Tyler. When he shook his head to indicate he hadn't said anything, she looked back to me, "About a month now...how did you know?"

"My family was pretty good at sensing them before I became the last one." I shrugged with a semi-amused smirk, "Guess it didn't work out too well for them when your kind destroyed them." Her eyes widened, "Save your appalled feelings, and don't give me your fake empathy. Besides, I'm still trying to fine tune it, it was your ring that gave it away. Daylight ring, right?" She nodded, still looking a little rocked. "I guess it's lucky my aunt and I came into town, huh? Putting your trust into a vampire to help you?" I looked to Tyler, "You're more desperate for help then I thought." They both looked at me stunned as I sat in the back seat, pulling out my headphones, "Let me know when we're there. It was a long car ride and I really need a siesta."

I smiled to myself as they got into the car, not realising that I didn't have music on, sure they weren't going to say anything just yet, but once they get over their shock? I'll be able to hear everything they have to say.

* * *

><p><em>That's all for now! What do you think of the new, badass Nia? She's definitely gonna be more clear cut than before, no flip flopping and inconsistency from before. I hope you like it, I'm already having fun writing her again. Hope you Review and tell your friends about it! :D<em>

_~Gwen _


	2. Great, they got me talking

_Alright, special thanks to my first followers gabbylarson, who followed me on the same day I posted and to Zebras101900! It means so much to me and I'm glad you like it. Please let me know in a similar fashion if any of you guys like it too! I do like reviews, they are helpful and keep me motivated. :)_

_Speaking of, thank you to that same beautiful person for reviewing! So here is my response as well as having sent it to you: _

_Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the new version of her! I was worried anyone who had read the other version might not like her as much or think that I had changed it too much. Glad to know I'm still doing her justice. _

_And for Guest: _

_Thanks so much, I'm glad you think it's good so far! _

_**Once again, I don't own any of TVD's trademarks and do not wish to profit from the writing of this story.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Great, they got me talking...<em>

Of course I didn't get to sleep much since, Blondie decided to hone her hearing on whether or not I was actually listening to music, so I had to play my music, thankful that they were quiet and I didn't have to struggle. The less effort I got to exert helping this kid, the better. As we stopped, I got out of the car, leaning against it while Musclehead went to the trunk to get his gear. I smirked, thinking back to what Mason's videos could possibly have done to prevent him from doing anything. _None of that's gonna help you, slick. Believe me, I tried the past three moons. __**Nothing**__ works. _Blondie turned as the trunk was opened, her face etched with worry as she called out to him.

"Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere." Tyler and I looked at her, " You know, isn't that Mason's whole thing?"

I snorted, covering it up by boping to my music that was still plugged into my ears. Tyler looked to me before shrugging. "Maybe," He pulled out of the trunk, pulling the strap onto his shoulder, "This girl just seemed to think he would have called."

I rolled my eyes at Tyler's lack of understanding that Caroline was totally fishing for anything that would belief he made it out of Mystic Falls. _One of her Vampire Cronies probably took him out. Hell, maybe even she did. There's no telling just how many are here. I know that she's not alone though, not with a fresh daylight ring and that hunger of hers intact. No missing person's outside of Mason either._

She got out of the car, adjusting her jacket, "I'm sure he's okay."

I pushed off the car as Tyler closed the trunk, fulling holding the bag now, "Yeah...anyway…" He looked to me as if to gauge if I was still coming before turning back to her, "Let's do this."

I pulled my bag out of the car so that I could follow a little ways behind the, still not able to gauge what they were doing or thinking. I was already on edge as it was, having forgotten that I was going to be just as affected as him, what with how new I still am. _Well, at least it isn't my first moon...who knows what could happen. _I pulled out my headphones, my music no longer mattering to me. There's only so much that a club beat can do before it just became an annoying tune like anything else. Finally I had to smirk to myself, since Blondie had decided to whisper to Tyler clearly not listening for my music anymore.

"Are you _sure_ that we need _her_ here?" She tilted her head in my direction, "I mean, do you even _trust_ her?"

"No, I don't, but she knows what's going to happen more than either of us, and she's at least been honest with me." He shrugged, "She hasn't tried to make me feel better, and she didn't try to convince me to trust her, instead pointed out the truth." He paused, letting out a shrug, "That I have no other options."

I spoke up with a smirk, "Unless he counted a vampire who is very foolishly trying to help a werewolf and then doesn't pay attention to whether the other one is listening to the conversation about her." I shrugged as I caught up with them, ignoring the dull ache that was already setting into my bones. "I mean at least you have the courtesy to look embarrassed."

Tyler hid a smirk by looking forward, Blondie glaring at me, "Come one, it's this way."

"Not gonna lie, I'm pretty interested to see what you have in store, Lockwood." I said, following close behind him. "From your message, you sounded like you had no idea what you were doing."

He laughed nervously, "Well I still don't, but I have some ideas based on the videos that Mason made…"

"Why he would want to tap that I'll never know...it's not like-" I paused, realizing I was letting too much of my true self through. I still needed him to trust me. "It would do anything to ease your mind. I'm sure that all it did was make you even more anxious. I mean...just seeing what he did before the turn…" I let out a shudder, "It makes me almost glad my family kept it from me."

"What happened exactly?" Blondie spoke up, trying to earn favor for her stupidity earlier. "I know you said that it was vampires, but-"

"You want me to go into detail about how my family was torn apart by bloodsucker like you? On a full moon, where my mood can affect how I treat you?" I turned to her, my eyes flashing, "Might not be the best decision on your part, don't you think?"She opened her mouth to say something, but I felt a wave of nausea hit me, "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Tyler put a hand on my arm as I leaned forward, breathing deeply for a few seconds. "Nia…" _Aww how cute, he's concerned for me….don't make me barf._

I ranked my hand away, "I'm _fine_...just not used to being outside the day of the full moon. Jules hasn't exactly helped me to master it just yet, and she didn't want me outside."

"And you thought that _I _was the stupid one for wanting to help?" Blondie piped up, her disbelieving tone making me growl in annoyance.

"At least _I'm_ the same thing as him! If anything, I _am_ the better option! Especially when you probably know what happens when-" She stiffened and I laughed, "Oh...you didn't tell him. _Perfect._" _Just what I needed, as it is he's going to try and fight it as much as he can...now I have to worry about keeping the bloodsucker alive. Since he seems to care about her and everything...damn._

Tyler turned around, looking between us nervously, "Didn't tell me what?"

I looked at him, my face still etched in annoyance, "Nothing." _Just that if your little barbie friend gets bitten by either one of us tonight, that she dies._ "She told you all you needed to know…" I looked over to the cellar we'd stopped at, "So is this where we're going to be?"

Tyler nodded, looking down with me, "Yeah...it's belonged to my family for generations….no one should be coming around here."

"Okay...well let me make a quick phone call, and I'll meet you down there." I rolled my eyes as Blondie eyed me nervously, "Relax, Vamp. I'm just letting my Aunt know where I am, you know, with me not meeting back with her on a full moon and everything."

She looked to Tyler, who gave a nod, and sighed, following him down the steps. _Man...if only she were as easy to trick as the newbie…_ I rolled my shoulders and then my neck, feeling another wave of pain crash over me. _Definitely time to talk to Jules._

* * *

><p>"Look, I know you don't like that it's against your little plan on recruiting him, but I needed an in to stay with him! And it's a good thing I did since he went into a cellar to lock himself up for the night. Might now have found him very easily if he disappeared underground while I was tailing him, huh?"<p>

_**Yeah, well, I was wondering where the two of you went when I got to this dive. **_She sighed, and I could almost imagine her pacing in front of her car. _**Well does he trust you at least?**_

"About as much as you would expect him to trust a werewolf who's showing up on the most convenient night of his life." I shrugged, leaning against a tree while trying to put my focus away from the pain I was experiencing.

_**So if he threw you across town he'd trust you more.**_ Though her voice was in a deadpan, I knew she was teasing me for taking unnecessary risks and I gave out a short chuckle. _That that I would be doing that to her face...she probably looks __**pissed**__! _

"Well maybe a little more than _that_." I smirked, "He did stick up for me when his bloodsucker buddy questioned me." _Which, though I still don't like him, definitely gives him bonus points. _

_**He has a **__**vampire**__** helping him? Does he even realize what he could do? I mean not that either of us gives a damn, but still. **__Way ahead of you on that, sister...trust me, I have no idea._

"Yeah Blondie kept that out of the pamphlet that showed off her skills at helping werewolves." I looked down at the sounds of chains rattling, _What the hell? _"Anyway I better go join them...wouldn't want them to think I was waiting for backup."

_**Alright… be careful Nia. You want him to trust you, and as hard as it is for you, that means getting the vampire to trust you too.**_

"No promises there…." I muttered, hanging up and going down the stairs. "So! What did I mi- Woah…."

I looked in awe at the open cellar, the light from the grated windows making the chains glisten. Tyler had this big set-up done with the center of the room being the focal point, while Caroline looked at it all doubtfully. _You and me both Blondie...I should know better than anyone how much this doesn't work. _

I snorted, looking to the girl, "nice digs, huh?"

She let out a nervous laugh, "Tell me you brought the instruction manual."

Tyler stood up, tilting his head, "Tell me you go the wolfsbane."

"Wait, you actually _want_ that stuff? Most of our kind _avoid _that stuff. It exactly tickle..." I rubbed my arms as I thought of a previous attempt in which I had myself dosed in the stuff. _Definitely a case where I should have listened to Jules…. my skin didn't grow back for __**hours**__. And I felt every cell. _

Blondie fixed me with a glare before turning back to Tyler, "Yes. Not an easy herb to find."

I smirked while she pulled it out of her purse, "Almost sounds like that pesky little plant that hurts _your _kind, yet _everyone_ manages to find that when they try hard enough."

"Can you please at least _try_ to be nice?" She snapped, pulling it out of the plastic bag, "This is it."

Tyler who had bent back down to adjust his useless chains, stood back up to look at it. Looking to me for confirmation, which I clearly gave when he saw my weary stance, he held a hand towards it. Grabbing at it after a few seconds, I winced as his skin started to sizzle, and he let out a grunt of pain. Letting it go he looked at each of us.

"I _did_ try to warn you...consider that my example of where being nice gets you." I grinned at Blondie, "But hey, just for shits and gigs...do you want me to prove myself to you?"

She shrugged, "And how do you propose that.?"

"Simply." I said, grabbing a leaf of the wolfsbane, and hissing as my skin burned from the contact. Letting go after a few more seconds, I shook my hand out, rubbing the sore area. "Trust that I know what I'm talking about now? Or should I perform _another_ test when the moon gets higher?" I raised an eyebrow, letting her know which one I meant.

"You've made your point." Tyler said, eyeing the vamp warningly. "Now...I have water bottles in my bag. We can mix it in there."

Caroline looked at it nervously, "Okay."

"Oh goodie I get one _too_?" I asked, helping Tyler to pull on a few of the chains. After he gave me a look, I shrugged, "You forget, this isn't my first night, I know what's going to happen and can joke about it."

"No you can't, you're just hiding how you actually feel about the whole thing." I raised an eyebrow at him. _Muscle head say what now? Me, hiding how I feel behind snark? Ha! I was just born this way. _

"Oh really? And what is it I'm actually feeling?" _Do tell me all smart one._

"That you're scared. Scared of the pain or hurting someone….or worse." He looked to Caroline as she mixed the wolfsbane, "It's all I've been thinking about since I found out." He attached another carabiner, speaking up before I could even fight what he had to say, talking to both of us now.

"The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to five thousand pounds."

Blondie looked up at him, then back to her burning cocktails, "Is that more than a werewolf can pull?"

Tyler stood up, testing the chains so more, "I have no idea...Nia?" He looked at me, "Got any insight?"

I crossed my arms, shrugging with one shoulder, "Well it depends on you...and how angry you are. The angrier and more aggressive the person, the worse the wolf." _Which is what makes me try to stop my wolf...No one can control it when I turn._

Caroline, nodded, looking up at Tyler nervously, after a few minutes of the uncomfortable silence, she spoke softly. "Hey Tyler...how you doing?"

Tyler sighed, "Still human."

"Speaking from experience...that doesn't mean much." I said, following him as he went to the side and pulled his shirt off. I was slipping out of my boots and taking off my jewelry when Caroline exclaimed.

"Oh my god, you're not both getting _naked_, are you?" _What did you expect, woman? We're turning into __**wolves**__ for christ's sake! _

"Well this _is_ a new outfit, I would like to see a few more wears out of it before I turn in it…" I said, unzipping my skirt to show the spanx I wore, and removing the long sleeved shirt as well. I shivered as a few of my scars felt the cold, wondering if they would question how I had them.

Meanwhile Tyler pulled back the waistband of his shorts, "It's elastic...I mean what _should_ I wear?" He looked at me, "I'm guessing I'm right when I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants?"

I nodded "Did you both _really _expect for _comic book_ logic to apply to the real world?" I tilted my head away as he pulled his pants off, "I think for propriety's sake though, you can keep the shorts and I'll keep the sports bra and spanx ….no use having two of us standing here naked while we wait." I looked over at him looking at me, a strange look on his face, "What's the matter, see something you like?" _I mean there are no complaints on my part. I may not like you, but your body…._

He shook his head, while Caroline looked away from us, a blush on her face, "No...just wondering how you can have all those scars…"

I turned, showing the long lines on my back and shoulders, unlike the ones on my face, which were much fainter from my failed attempts at keeping them, they were a white color, my wrists and hips having none from my swarey with chains. "There from each of the attempts I made to rein my wolf in...to stop the turn. As they healed, I would rub wolfsbane in them...like I said: stuff doesn't tickle." I shrugged my shoulder, "But I like them, they say a lot, and for the most part, clothing covers them. Or people just think that their white ink tattoos of vines on my back and shoulders.

Blondie winced, "Why would you even _want_ to keep them?"

I fixed her with an unfazed look, "Because scars are one of the only what you're body has gone through, and that it was strong enough to do so. To most people they are a dark reminder of a darker time, to me, they are a gift. I get to show people the strength my body has every single day and I can't be more proud of them." Turning to a smaller cell offset to the room, turning back to business, "Now, if we chained, or braced that door closed, it should keep me from go after either of you." I gave Blondie a sidelong glance, "If you think I'm bad now, wait until you meet my wolf."

I gathered my stuff and put it in a far off corner, keeping it away from the vamp so it didn't catch her scent. "Save the rest of the set-up for yourself...they don't work for me." _Not that they will for you, but I'd rather you felt safe and could trust me so that I can use you later._ "I showed him what was left of the scars on my waist and wrists with a tight smile, "I tried it already."

They both looked at me in shock that I switched gears so fast, _That's just how I roll guys. _Tyler Recovered first, "Caroline can you do that while I finish setting myself up?"

She nodded, and I walked over to her, needing to recover from sharing time, "Don't enjoy this too much now, Blondie...wouldn't want you to become the mean one."

She glared at me and we made our way to my little enclosure. _This shit better get me their trust. Because I have shared way more than I would have wanted to and I know for a fact, that at least one of us is going to break free from this bonds. And the vampire isn't going to like it._

* * *

><p><em>dadada duuun! That's if for now, hope you guys enjoyed it! My inspiration for Nia's take on Scars comes from the quote:<em>

"_Scar tissue is stronger than regular tissue, accept the strength and move on." By Henry Rollins. _

_Please Review, fave, follow, whatever to tell me how I'm doing! _

_~Gwen_


End file.
